User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 33
Ask or DareTale 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and today, we are airing Episode 33 of Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my new Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''So, I'm REALLY sorry I was gone awhile, but if you visited the live chat, you'dve heard that I was creating an AU collab with an artist and an animator! Annalight2314 and BlueGirlAwesome are helping me with the latest and possibly greatest thing made: MINECRAFT STORYTALE! A crossover between MC:SM and Undertale! (As if the fandom didn't have enough AUs already XD) But that aside, you can check out the progress on my dA page, Anna's dA page, or BlueGirl's YouTube channel! And check out the official StoryTale Wiki page on the MC:SM fanFic Wikia as well! '''Jesse: '*reading "MC:ST" script* Wait...it says here...I'm PAPYRUS?! 'Shipper: '''Um, yes? '''Jesse: '''BUT HE'S SO LAME! He can't fight, he's annoying, and he doesn't know how to be tough at all! '''OOTCB: '''HOW DARE YOU INSULT PAPY! HE IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN ALL OF UNDERTALE! *tackles Jesse* '''Jesse: '*choking* 'Nick: '''Hokay, let's start the episode before Jesse gets murdered. So, this one is a dare from Pece for Jenny, and you have to put on a Chara jumpscare mask and scare the bajeebidees out of everyone. '''Jenny: '''Is that even a real word? '''Nick: '*writes word in "The Big Dictionary of Ask or Dare Lingo"* It is now! Dare #109 'Jenny: '*w/ Chara mask on* Boo! 'Olivia: '''C'mon, Jen, you can do better than THAT! '''Jenny: '*lifts mask* I'd like to see YOU pull this off! 'Olivia: ' SWEET MOTHER OF NOTCH AND JEB! PUT IT BACK ON, PUH-LEASE! 'Jenny: -_-' 'Nikki: ' As expected. Now, from our newest Wikier, EnderDragonCrystal, Jesse must take their golden egg to impress Petra. 'Jesse: '''Ho-ho! When this Wikier sees me, I'm gonna send em' SCRAMBLIN for the hills! '''Nikki: '*whacks Jesse on the head w/ paddle that says "That's MY job!"* Those of you who've seen the MC:ST Wiki page should be laughing right about now. Dare #110 'Jesse: '*takes egg from nest* Wow, That was easy. *holds out to Petra* 'Petra: '*looking up at sky, terrified* 'Jesse: '''Petra? What's up? '''EDC: '*lands on Jesse from above and takes egg back* Dis dragon, that's what's up! *MLG horn* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 'OOTCB: '*losing it* Holy crap, I can't Notchdamn breathe! Okay, okay, this next one's from Youtubegirl6114, and she wants everyone to do a Try Not to Laugh Challenge. 'Shipper: '''I'd say our entire show is just one big Try Not to Laugh Challenge! '''Nick: '''But this is the darable's edition. '''Shipper: '''Really? Aw, that's boring. '''OOTCB: '''Let's add a twist! Whoever laughs gets sldgehammered by me! *summons giant command block hammer* '''Lukas: '''WHAT?! You can't do that! '''OOTCB: '''Excuse me, but are you a co-host? No? Then zip it, Blondie! '''Shipper: '''That's my co-host! Dare #111 '''Both Orders: '*watching funny video* 'Axel: '*snort!* OMG, I feel bad for laughing at that exploding pumpkin, but...AH-HAHAHAHA! 'OOTCB: '*hammers Axel* 'Axel: '*two-dimensional* 'Jesse, Lukas, and Petra: '*laugh at him* 'OOTCB: '*hammers Jesse, Lukas, and Petra* 'Olivia: '''Must...not...LAUGH... '''Jenny: '*strained-face* 'Nick: '''BOR-ING! *activates trapdoor* '''Olivia: '''WAAAAAAAAH! *falls through* '''Jenny: '*laughs at her* 'OOTCB: '*hammers Jenny* 'Shipper: '''Olivia wins! '''Jenny: '''WHAT?! But she fell down the trapdoor! '''Nikki: '''Was she laughing about it? No! YOU did! She wins, next one! From new Wikier, Lnerdgirl55, Jesse must kiss Petra! Dare #112 '''Jesse: '''YES! A DECENT DARE! *grabs Petra and makes out w// her* '''Petra: '''I think I'm gonna like this Wikier! *continues making out* '''Shipper: '*nosebleeding and recording* 'Ivor: '''GET A ROOM, YOU LOVESICK PUPPIES! '''OOTCB: '''Who are YOU to call them lovesick puppies? You're the only one who has a canonical crush! '''Ivor: '''O_O' '''Nikki: '''Now, as requested from Becky MCPE, she wants the Olixel team to dye Petra's hair blonde and have her show Jesse. Actually, only Axel, because Olivia's still in the trapdoor. '''Olivia: '''Can someone get me out of here? '''Nikki: '''Yeah, later. *aside* NOPE. Dare #113 '''Axel: '*dumps blonde dye on Petra's head* 'Petra: '*still making out with Jesse, doesn't even notice* 'Axel: '*sees Petra as a blonde*...THESE HANDS HAVE SINNED. 'Nick: '''MAKE IT STOP! END THE INSANITY! *aims hose at Jesse & Petra* '''Jesse & Petra: '*get soaked by wave, but still make out* 'Nick: '''Well...at least Petra's hair isn't blonde anymore...ANYWAYS! Ivor, you must take over Minecraftia and flood it with lava, courtesy of Costly! '''Ivor: '''Today, my day has come to rise! Dare #114 '''Minecraftia: '*filled w/ lava, burning, and thousands are running around, screaming* 'Ivor: '*watching the world burn, fire in his eyes* 'Nick: *'riding on giant hose dragon* Fear not, citizens! I have come to rescue you from Ivor's attempts to scorch you! *water spews out of hose dragon's breath, turnng lava into obsidian* 'Everyone: '*trapped in obsidian* 'Nick: '''O.O...Oops... '''Nikki: '''Nice going, dipwad! Now, before we fix Ivor's mess PROPERLY, he has to make a cake out of lava for Harper. MilesES777's order! '''OOTCB: '*sighs* I got this. *whips out two command block pickaxes* Let's do this. Dare #115 'Ivor: '*holds out chocolate cake w/ lava pouring out of it to Harper* There you are, Harper! 'Harper: '''Uh...how am I supposed to eat this? '''Ivor: '''With your mouth? '''Harper: '*facepalms* 'Nikki: '''RANDOM TRAPDOOR OUTTA NOWHERE! *activates trapdoor* '''Ivor & Harper: '*fall through, leaving cake behind* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 'Nick: '*catches cake* Ooh! This one's going in my room for later! I LOVE chocolate lava cake! 'OOTCB: '*back from mining* Should we tell him it's actual lava? 'Shipper: '''The boy's got to learn on his own. now, before we close out, we got time for ONE question. Jesse, Lottie wants to know what you would do if Petra died in the Games, and there were no respawns? Question #30 '''Jesse: '*turns around and jumps out window* 'Shipper: '''Well, he took THAT real well. '''Nikki: '''What do you mean? he jumped out the friggin window! '''Shipper: '''And here I thought you understood the language of sarcasm. '''Nick: '''GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '''Nikki: '''What was that?! '''OOTCB: '''Guess Nick couldn't wait to try that cake. End of Questions and Dares '''Shipper: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! I love hearing from you all! '''Nick: '*w/ scalded tongue* And plfee shurh to comme iffff you whant mah Tweetssfff! '''OOTCB: '''NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR TWEETS! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts